ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Legends
Summary Ben Tennyson's cousin, Kyle accidentally wished for the worlds of XME, Ultimate Spider-Man, AEMH and Total Drama into one, when they are forced to work together, when Ben rubbed a magical lamp, revealing the Genie, who takes them aboard to battle Maleficent, and her new council of evil seek the remaining 13 Disney Princess. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - is seen wearing Derreks Cloths. *Gwen Tennyson (Rene O'Connor) - the real Gwen Tennyson *X-Men: **Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) - **Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) **Spyke (Neil Dennis) **Rogue (Meghan Black) **Shadowcat (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - admired all the Disney Princesses because she's watched them when she was a little girl, She has been accepted by them in the end. **Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) - does the qoute "Why everybody has to sleep, Kitty goes to sleep, and Angel, and besides we got to go to school, (Ariel Asks why, and Kitty was annoyed) Oh, to learn things, and get smart!" **Iceman (Andrew Francis) **Gambit (Alessandro Juliani) **Colossus (Michael Adamthwhite) **Angel (Mark Hildreth) *The Avengers: **Captain America (Brian Bloom) **Iron Man (Eric Loomis) **Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) **Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) **Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) **Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) **Black Panther (James C. Mathisis III) **Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) **Vision (Peter Jessop) **Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) - has a problem with the Ultimate Spider-Man acting like Deadpool **Falcon (Lance Reddick) *West Coast Avengers: **Hawkeye (Chris Cox) **Mockingbird (Elizabeth Daily) **War Machine (Bumper Robinson) **Wonder Man (Phil LaMaar) **Tigra (Ashleigh Ball) *Geoff (Dan Petronijivic) *Bridgette (Kirsten Fairlie) - admires Ariel *Brady (Dan Petronijivic) *Beth (Sarah Gadon) *Mike (Cory Duran) *Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) *Tyler (Peter Oldring) *Lindsay (Stephanie Anne Mills) *Duncan (Drew Nelson) *Courtney (Emilie-Claire Barlow) *Trent (Scott McCord) *Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) *Owen (Scott McCord) - farts and blames it on Pumbaah *Izzy (Katie Crown) *Harold (Brian Froud) *LeShawna (Novie Edwards) *Cody (Peter Oldring) *Sierra (Annick Obonsawin) *Dawn (Caitlynne Medrek) *Kyle Tennyson (Jesse McCartney) - wished the worlds would merge, and Ben scoldedly said, "Do you know what you have done? You've undone another damage that Kevin once caused!" *Roderick Johnson (Ogie Banks) *Derek Kain (Adam Wylie) *Ultimate Spider-Man (Drake Bell) - realizes he's a clone, and was created by S.H.I.E.L.D., when Hades exposed them. When he is comforted by Merida, they realize that they are related since her DNA was use to create the Clone. *Nova (Logan Miller) *Iron Fist (Greg Cipes) *Power Man (Ogie Banks) *White Tiger (Caitlyn Taylor Love) *Genie (Robin Williams) *Simba (Matthew Broderick) *Jiminy Cricket (Phil Snyder) *13 Princess of Heart: **Snow White (Katherine Von Till) **Cinderella (Jennifer Hale) - the leader of the Disney Princesses **Aurora (Kate Higgins) - the lieutenant of the Disney Princesses **Ariel (Jodi Benson) **Belle (Julie Nathanson) - the sergeant of the Disney Princesses **Jasmine (Linda Larkin) **Pocahontas (Irene Bedard) **Mulan (Ming-Na) **Tiana (Anika Noni Rose) **Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) **Merida (Kelly MacDonald) - the only princess with no prince to marry **Anna (Kristen Bell) **Elsa (Idina Menzel) *13 Princes of Heart: **Prince Florian (James Arnold Taylor) **Prince Henry Charming (Christopher Daniel Barnes) **Prince Phillip (Josh Robert Thompson) **Prince Eric/ Sorron (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - he is mentioned by Nova asking Ariel about him, stating, "Have you had a meal with him, yet? What about the way he eats or the way he picks his nose and eats it?", which Ariel denied, it reveals that he is immortal and is from the Dark Ages. **Prince Adam (Robby Benson) **Aladdin (Scott Weigner) **John Smith (Corey Burton) **Li Shang (BD Wong) **Prince Naveen (Bruno Campos) **Eugene Fitzherbert (Zachary Levi) **Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) *Hiccup Horrendous Peck III (Jay Baruchel) - his clan is war with Merida's kingdom, though he suddenly begins to show mutual feelings with her **Toothless - Hiccup's pet dragon *Prince Hans Westegarde of the Southern Isles (Santino Fontana) - revealed to have mistreated by 3 of his brothers, because of his mother's death, which caused his first born brother to throw a fit towards her for defending and caring for Hans *Disney Sidekicks: **Doc (David Odgen Stiers), Grumpy (Corey Burton), Bashful (Jeff Bennett), Happy (Kevin Schon), Sneezy (Bob Joles), Sleepy (Bill Farmer) and Dopey **Jaq and Gus (Rob Paulsen and Corey Burton) **Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Barbara Dirikson, Russi Taylor and Tress MacNeille) **Flounder (Parker Goris) **Sebastian (Philip Lawrence) **Lumiere (Jeff Bennett) **Cogsworth (David Odgen Stiers) **Mrs. Potts (Angela Lansbury) **Abu (Frank Welker) **Genie (Robin Williams) **Meeko (John Kassir) **Flit (Frank Welker) **Mushu (Mark Mosely) **Cri-Kee (Frank Welker) **Louis (Michael Leon-Wooley) **Pascal (Frank Welker) **Maximus (Frank Welker) **Harris, Hubert and Hamish **Olaf (Josh Gad) **Sven (Frank Welker) *Maleficent's villain council: **Maleficent (Susanne Blakeslee) - the main antagonist and the leader of the Disney villains, she senses a traitor in her group, and it's not the Robot Gwen, it was revealed that the reason she was evil is because King Stefan had betrayed his love from her and costed her wings so he could become king, she reveals she was also following and watching Aurora, She is also the one who proclaims Scar as her successor. **Queen Grimhilde (Susanne Blakeslee) - exposed as a traitor plotting to overthrow Maleficent. **Hades (James Wood) **Scar (Jeremy Irons)- the true main antagonist, and exposes Queen Grimhilde as the traitor. Due to his role as the true main antagonist, his plan of the game is to take hold of the other dimensions, and recreated the worlds order. **Ursula (Pat Carroll) **Jafar (Jonathan Freeman) - is seen traped with the other villains in the pit. **Cruella de Vil (Susanne Blakeslee) - chased by Beast Boy and Nightcrawler. **Chernabog (Corey Burton) **Doctor Facilier (Keith David) **Queen of Hearts (April Winchell) - gets thrown into Ursula. **Captain Hook (Corey Burton) **The Horned King (Robin Atkin Downes) *Disney Minions: **Diablo (Frank Welker for animals, Troy Baker for human) - Maleficent's pet raven, revealed to have been transformed by Maleficent into different animals, he shows a soft spot for Aurora **Magic Mirror (Corey Burton) - was threatened by Duncan to expose the truth. **Pain and Panic (Bobcat Goldthwait and Matt Frewer) **Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Tress MacNellie, Cheech Marin and Jim Cummings) **Flotsem and Jetsam (Corey Burton) **Iago (Gilbert Gottfried) - has a rivalry with Diablo. **Jasper and Horace Badun (Maurice LaMarche and Jeff Bennett) **Facilier's shadow **King of Hearts (Tony Pope) **Mr. Smee (Corey Burton) Aliens used: *Diamondhead (Jim Ward) - used to trap Kyle so he can take him back to shave, later used to battle Maleficent in her dragon form *Ghost Freak (Steven Blum) - used to deal with Jafar. *Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) - used to break down the walls in Maleficent's lair. *Wildmutt (Frank Welker) - used to battle Gaston. *Blox (Bumper Robinson) - used to protect the lost boys from Canon blasts. *Blitzwolf (Troy Baker) - used to battle Chernabog. *Heatblast (Steven Blum) - used to destroy the Dark Crystal. *Swampfire (David Kaye) - used to defeat the Snake. *Jury Rigg (Frank Welker) - used to sabotage the machine. Plot: Kyle Tennyson is seen running with Derek Kain and Roderick Johnson from someone, as he narrates, "There comes a time when you try to make the hardest choice of your life...", then suddenly, Diamondhead traps them in shards, "For the last time, Kyle...", he reverts to Ben, and Gwen was with him, with a scraper and shaving cream, Ben states, "...it's time to shave", Kyle, "the hardest choice of your life where you have to listen to your stupid cousins to shave your stupid beard". They later got back, with Kyle all tied up, and now got untied. Gwen orders Kyle to put some water on his face Trivia: *Kyle and the Ultimate Spider-Man are the only 2 characters that break the fourth wall. *The Song "Teenagers, You Give Em An Inch" is song by Sebastian and Genie! *The main characters from Brave make a cameo in a restaraunt in a painting. Songs: *''Never Had a Friend Like Me'' - sung by Genie, on his meeting with the heroes *''Be Our Guest'' - sung by Lumiere, telling Ben, Kitty, Ava, Owen and Izzy to be comfortable *''Under the Sea'' - sung by Sebastian, explaining to Bridgette about life under the sea *''Be Prepared'' - sung by Scar, explaining his plan to Ben *''You're Only Second Rate'' - sung by Jafar, taunting Kyle for accusing him to be the mastermind *''Love is an Open Door'' - sung by Ultimate Spider-Man and Merida, who feels sorry for him being turned out to be a clone, and realize they had a thing for each other *''Dig a Little Deeper'' - sung by Mama Odie, telling Kyle to do the right thing Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Disney films